Clexa y Octaven One shots
by LesbianUnicorn722
Summary: Mi punto de vista de estas dos relaciones. Clexa fue cannon por unos momentos mientras que el Octaven solo es cannon en mi mente.
1. Chapter 1

I Always Come Back to You

Meses habian pasado desde que habian detenido a Alie, mese en los cuales Aden había logrado fortalecer las alianzas y ahora reinaba la paz entre los 13 clanes. Meses en que los clanes habian estado trabajando juntos, apoyándose y tolerandose.

Clarke observaba todo pero aun así la sonrisa no volvía a su rostro. Abby había intentado de todo pero nada había funcionado. Pero nada lograba levantarle los ánimos a Clarke y nadie sabía porque a excepción de Murphy, el sabia todo porque él había observado lo que había pasado y al mismo tiempo Clarke le había dicho algunas cosas; no había que ser un genio para juntar dos más dos y tener la respuesta de que se necesitaba.

Por otro lado Bellamy había encontrado la oportunidad que necesitaba para poder estar con Clarke, lo único que necesitaba era que la ojiazul le hiciera caso y poder enamorarla.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Nada- respondió Clarke, claramente estaba mintiendo pero eso de mentir se le había estado de maravilla durante esos meses

-Entonces, ¿Porque no estas feliz? Digo las alianzas ya están hechas, ya no corremos peligro-

-Todo está hecho- murmuró Clarke mirando como el sol se escondía en el horizonte, otro dia sin Lexa, otro dia de espera y de recuerdos. Quizás Lexa amo demasiado temprano y ella amo demasiado tarde pero ambas se amaron a su manera.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene de esta manera?- pregunto Bellamy pensando en que quizás Clarke estaba pensando en Finn. Ni siquiera se acercaba a la verdad

-Hay cosas de las que prefiero no hablar- comentó Clarke levantándose lista para irse

-No te entiendo Clarke, tienes todo lo que querías. La alianza, la paz que tanto buscabas, estas viva, casi todos sobrevivimos-

-Ese es el problema Bellamy casi todos sobrevivimos-

Clarke no dijo nada más. Y ese CASI quedó grabado en la mente de Bellamy, "como que casi todos sobrevivimos" pensó, más sin embargo no dijo nada solo observo a Clarke alejarse cada vez más de él.

…

Semanas Después

Bellamy había intentado de todo, pedirle citas a Clarke, invitarla a alguna celebración en Arkadia pero la respuesta siempre era fácil y sencilla, siempre era un NO sin explicaciones ni nada. Octavia miraba los intentos de su hermana pero hasta ella sabía que nada iba a funcionar

Clarke salió de su habitación, y como siempre se dirigió a la enfermería para ayudar en lo que pudiera e hiciera falta. Horas más tarde Clarke salió de Arkadia, internándose en el bosque; ese era el único lugar donde se sentía segura, ese lugar le recordaba a Lexa. Libre, salvaje, seguro y acogedor.

Ella ya no era una niña, ella ya era una mujer capaz de todo y por eso se había ganado el nombre de Wanheda. Pero aun con todo eso no había podido salvar a la única persona que en realidad valía la pena. La única que nunca le reprocho nada, la única que en su momento le hizo sentir que ella era fuerte, que nunca le echó en cara el haberse ido del lado de su gente.

Tiempo después regresó al campamento y como siempre Bellamy estaba esperándola

-No entiendes- dijo Clarke sin dejar que el chico hablara -no quiero nada ni contigo ni con nadie-

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas te seguirá atormentando por la muerte de Finn?-

-¿Finn?- repitió Clarke confundida, no sabia de que estaba hablando Bellam -¿De que hablas?- pregunto

-Te la pasas pensando en él, como si nunca más te vas a volver a enamorar- dijo el pelinegro un poco harto de la situación -lo de el fue hace mucho-

Clarke solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza -Tu no sabes nada- le dijo a Bellamy, el chico iba a replicar pero un alboroto los distrajo -¿Que está pasando?- murmuró la rubia

Bellamy quiso detener a Clarke pero ya era demasiado tarde, Clarke ya se había colado entre la multitud para poder llegar al centro de todo. Bellamy la siguió; ambos llegaron y Clarke quedó en shock ante lo que sus ojos veían, Bellamy hizo mala cara.

-Lexa- susurro Clarke, Bellamy dirigió la mirada hacia la ojiazul, negó no lo podía creer

Clarke salió corriendo a los brazos de la ex-comandante. Ahora que Lexa no era la líder de los 13 clanes no tenía nada que perder. La fuerza con la que Clarke se lanzó sobre Lexa las hizo caer al suelo, los brazos de Clarke alrededor del cuello de Lexa mientras su cara descansaba en el hueco de cuello de la morena. Los brazos de Lexa alrededor de la cintura de larke, abrazándola fuertemente para que esta entendiera que no la quería lejos de ella nunca más.

Clarke se separó para poder ver el rostro de la ojiverde -Lexa- volvió a decir Clarke esta vez con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. A pesar que de que la había visto en The City of Light la impresión de volver a verla en el mundo humano era demasiado grande. Todos los que habian intentado sacar una sonrisa de la rubia quedaron sorprendidos. Ahora entendían la tristeza de la chica.

Entre medio de la multitud Murphy sonrio sabia que por fin Clarke iba a poder ser feliz sin ningún impedimento.

-Todo este tiempo has estado deprimida porque ella parecía estar muerta- dijo Bellamy con enojo, Clarke asintió mientras se ponía de pie. Lexa se levantó y comenzó a sacudir sus ropas.

Clarke no le dio tiempo a nadie más de hacer algún comentario y arrastró a Lexa su habitación, tenían tanto de que hablar, tenían tanto que decirse pero lo primero era lo primero y ninguna puso objeción alguna antes de unir sus labios en un beso necesitado. Luego de unos mi unos ambas se separaron con la respiración agitada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Como?- preguntó Clarke

-Beca lo hizo posible- respondió Lexa sin dudar

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver- murmuró Clarke

-Siempre volveré a ti- respondió Lexa volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso


	2. Chapter 2

Te Veo

Octavia la veía desde lo lejos, la admiraba, observaba. Observaba lo fuerte que era su compañera, pero en realidad la quería como compañera de batallas. Ella había tenido su pasado con Lincoln, pero el ya no estaba y sin siquiera pensarlo se estaba fijando en otra persona; pero esta no era cualquier persona, esta era Raven Reyes.

Octavia Blake no quería aceptar que se estaba enamorando de otra persona, no le importaba que fuera una mujer. Ella había escuchado lo que había pasado entre Clarke y Lexa, y estaba bien con eso; con lo que no podía era con el hecho de volver a enamorarse ya que con lo que paso con Lincoln tenía suficiente, a él lo amo como a nadie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo perdió.

Sabía que Raven estaba en constante peligro, y que era más fácil que en cualquier momento la llegaran a matar. Raven no tenía muchas posibilidades de correr con su pierna en ese estado. Pero al parecer el corazón de Octavia no le escucho porque cada día que pasaba miraba a la morena, la observaba, sonreía cuando la veía sonreír.

Decidió que por ella iba a luchar hasta que por fin todos y en especial ella estuviera a salvo de cualquier persona. Sabía que si no quería arrepentirse de las cosas que no hizo tenía que poner manos a la obra y lo primero sería hablar con esa morena que le estaba quitando el sueño.

Octavia no quería hacerlo por respeto a la memoria de Lincoln, pero no lo podía evitar y sabía que Lincoln solo quería que ella fuera feliz

-Si dudas de las cosas en estos momentos más tarde te arrepentirás. Te lo dice alguien con experiencia—dijo una voz a espaldas de Octavia. Octavia ya sabía quién era

-Lo se Clarke—

-No dudes en hacer las cosas, solo hazlas y luego sabrás que todo ha valido la pena. Esto es mas que sobrevivir-


	3. Chapter 3

Te Veo II

Raven siempre la miraba con admiración, siempre la observaba desde lo lejos, siempre le miraba esforzándose para que todos pudieran sobrevivir. Siempre luchando para no depender de nadie. Siempre mostrando su fuerza.

Siempre miraba como Octavia se preocupaba por los demás aun cuando ellos no dan ni una mierda por ella. Octavia siempre estaba buscando la manera de evitar que los grounders los atacaran mientras esperaban a que Clarke pudiera lograr hacer las paces con Heda. Veía como la morena buscaba como sobrevivir.

Siempre la observaba desde lo lejos, y aun pareciera ilógico ella no se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que pensaba sobre Octavia Blake no era más que el reflejo de sus sentimientos. Se había enamorado de una mujer que quizás ni siquiera sabía que ella existía, pero no estaba segura de eso.

Como se podía acerca ella a Octavia, cuando esta había perdido a la persona que amaba, no quería ser solo un rebote y salir lastimada. Sabía que quizás no tendría oportunidad de poder conquistar el corazón de esa mujer fuerte, noble, justa, rebelde, arriesgada, pero sobre todo leal.

Que podría hacer ella para poder acercarse y no se rechazada, ella y Octavia habían tenido conversaciones antes, pero de la manera en la que ella ahora quería y sinceramente no sabía qué hacer.

Pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, si algo había aprendido todo ese tiempo en la tierra era a no darse por vencida ante las situaciones que parecían no tener solución por sabía que todo tenia solución menos la muerte y ella no se iba a morir sin antes haber intentado algo con la mujer de la que estaba enamorada.


End file.
